A gearless drive machine for elevators is known from patent document EP 0 468 168 B1. A machine frame carries a bearing block and a shield block. A main shaft is mounted at two points on the output side by means of a free bearing arranged on the bearing block and a fixed bearing arranged on the shield block. A traction sheave with a brake disc is provided between the bearing points. The traction sheave is firmly connected to the main shaft by means of a first clamping device. The bearing arrangement of the traction sheave on both sides permits large radial loads by small deformations of the main shaft. A hoist motor fed with alternating-current voltage consists of a stator and a rotor with a rotor hub which can be pushed onto the main shaft. At the drive-side end of the main shaft, a second clamping device provides a fixed connection between the main shaft and the rotor hub.
A disadvantage of such a well-known installation lies in that the brake is externally arranged. The brake parts can easily get dirty or can be mechanically damaged.